Entagled Ecstasy
by Vulpsis
Summary: A male Sylveon and male Umbreon are forced to take shelter in a cave during a heavy rainstorm. What could possibly go wrong?


The heavy storm continued to pound onto the earth as Sylveon and Umbreon hid inside a rather small cave. Umbreon stepped to the mouth and made his rings glow so he can survey the area. It was night time and the storm made it rather difficult to see nothing ahead but a few trees even with the glowing light of his body. He sighed and walked back up to Sylveon, who was grooming his own paws..

"Yeah, the way this storm is going I think it would be best if we just rest here for the night."

"Ah..." Sylveon replied as he resumed grooming just the same. Umbreon curled up in the middle of the small cave and watched Sylveon. He didn't like how Sylveon looked so much like a female, his bright attractive colors mixed with the ribbons and bowtie get up his body for some reason evolved into. If he was a female Umbreon would totally try to mate with him, but he only LOOKED female. Still he didn't like how he was still tempted to stare, he wasn't gay and didn't want to give off that vibe. Sylveon was watching him right back though as he cleaned his paws. Then suddenly, as if he could read his thoughts Sylveon winked and gave a flirty smile to Umbreon who in turn gave a slight blush from the action.

"See something you like Umbreon?" Umbreon grumbled a bit to himself and turned away, mostly trying to hide his glowing furred face rather than ignore him.

This action though only seemed to prompt Sylveon some more. He got up and walked up to him, it only took a couple steps and his ribbon like appendages were rubbing and massaging his side, Umbreon turning back with his face all flustered as the ribbons sort of moved or rather coaxed him to lay on his back..

"What are you doing Slyveon?!" The Umbreon snapped in a whisper like voice, as if he had to keep the noises down to avoid getting caught. Sylveon giggled as he stepped over Umbreon so that he would be standing atop of him, looking down at the dark type at his crimson red eyes with his soft sky blue eyes.

"It's boring here... I want to have some fun..." Sylveon whispered back with a half lidded gaze and a mischievous smirk. Those ribbon like appendages were stroking along the sides of the Umbreon, making him give off a quiet moan.

"N-no... we can't..." Umbreon said as he tried to look away from that seducing look, his furry face blushing with a reddish hue.

"Oh...?~ and why not?"

"Well...because we're both male..."

"I see... if that's how you wanna be..." and just like that Sylveon stepped off and went back against the wall of the cave, curling up and resuming the grooming of his legs.

Umbreon blinked and looked over to see Sylveon casually resuming his tongue bath. He noticed that he was eying him, but not at his eyes like before, but a particular part of him. When he looked over at his own body he could feel his dying blush return as he saw the tension of the situation caused a particular excitement to raise out his sheath. He covered his throbbing red excitement with both paws, causing Sylveon to giggle.

"aw that's cute, you're ashamed."

"Sh-shut up!"

"hehe I could take care of that for you... all you have to do is ask..."

The Umbreon's face twisted in both embarrassment and frustration at his comments and for a while he said nothing. They were both in a desolate cave away from everyone else, with a large and loud storm pounding away outside, with the occasional roar and flash of lightning.

"f-fine..." Umbreon said in a low whisper. Sylveon raised a ribbon around his ear, as if trying to hear better.

"What was that?"

"Fine... can you take care of it for me...?"

"take care of what for you?" Sylveon replied in a teasing sing song voice. The Umbreon's embarrassment grew again, he was toying with him now.

"th-this!" he said, raising his paws slightly but not enough to reveal his manhood.

"your paws?~"

"no...ugh... this" then Umbreon finally removed his paws, exposing himself to the Sylveon.

"ooooh that~ well what do you want me to do...?~" Umbreon swallowed some pride as he tried to think of a light way of putting it, but he eyed the Sylveon. His pinkish and creamy fur looked so soft, those ribbons looked like they could wrap around him tightly and feel like silk... and his rear looked so plump and was probably tight...

Sylveon noticed how he was eyeing the many choices and couldn't help but smirk as he got up to and stepped over to the Umbreon who still laid on his back.

"I see now, you want the full package..." he said as he laid down on his belly, his forepaws and face mere inches away from Umbreon's manhood. It throbbed excitedly as Sylveon slid a gentle, silk like paw against the side, the fairy type letting his warm moist breath out against the throbbing meat, making Umbreon throw his head back and shudder in anticipation. The sylveon giggled from the Umbreon's reaction, his half lidded gaze fixed on the Umbreon's throbbing excitement.

"What happened to us being males hmmm? It's hard to stay straight when you have a pretty boy wanting to do anything for you hmmm?"The Sylveon teased as he stroked along the side slowly with a paw. Umbreon didn't say anything, he only let out a low whimper as his meat's throbbing was beginning to ache him, the slight pleasure was only teasing him, his cock yearning for more of the Sylveon. Sylveon giggled as he saw a spurt of pre leak out of his tip and trail along his warm muscle.

"Oh look at that, I've barely touched you and you're already leaking~ so easy you are, I wonder how many times you'll go tonight before you're satisfied~" Umbreon clenched his eyes shut as he took the teasing, a large ear flicking as his heart began to pound. Was he planning to pleasure Umbreon all night? The way he was throbbing right now he probably couldn't last an hour against Sylveon... just how far was he going to take the teasing before he finally...

Sylveon pressed his cold wet snout against the throbbing meat, causing it stand up straight as he traced his warm, wet tongue up along the height to the very tip, Sylveon licking up the pre that had spilled over before reaching the tip, his lips parting slowly as he took in the tip, just the very tippy top of the Umbreon's excitement and began to suckle gently. His soft tongue licked along the opening teasingly, tasting any pre the squirted out as his soft lips closed around the throbbing muslce, sticky warm saliva gushing along the most sensitive of nerves as Sylveon's paws stroked along his exposed length. The Umbreon let out a pleasured sigh from the sudden sensation of the tongue, and whimpered and moaned in ecstasy as Sylveon suckled on him like a treat. He laid a paw down against Sylveon's head and traced around his ears slowly and gently, from this small action alone Umbreon was humping gently and slowly, trying his best not to disturb the Sylveon's work. He can feel his throbbing manhood pulse, and the rising sensation of cumming was beginning to overwhelm him. His rising cries showed that, and just when he felt the rising feeling about to travel up his length Sylveon's ribbons suddenly tied around him. The tightness knocked the breath out of Umbreon as his back arched against the ground, his tongue lolled out as he let out a pathetic noise that slowly died to a raspy squeak.

"heh, you didn't think I'd let you finish so soon, did you?~" Sylveon teased as he stroked his cock, his half lidded eyes and flirtatious smirk looking over at Umbreon.

"p-please..." Sylveon shook his head.

"It wouldn't be fair if we both didn't have our fun right?~" when he finished saying that he looked over the Umbreon's cock, his lips pursing before letting out a thin trail of sticky warm saliva fall onto the tip, the sylveon's slick saliva trailing along a side as his paws spread the sticky substance all over, his ribbon still tied up to make sure not a drop of the Umbreon's seed spill out anymore.

"a-a-aaah... what are you doing?" Umbreon asked as he sat up, rear still on the floor. A ribbon pressed against him, making him lay back down as Sylveon finally stopped and unwrapped his ribbon.

"you'll see~" The Sylveon replied in his usual sing song voice. The sylveon stood up now, his excitement clearly showing between his hind legs as he sat his plump rear against Umbreon's throbbing muscle. Umbreon squirmed underneath as Sylveon climbed ontop of him, his face mere inches from them as he leaned forward, giving him THAT look...

"You're about to fuck your first boy~" Sylveon told Umbreon in the same sing song voice. He pressed his forepaws against the ground as he sort of laid back on Umbreon, Sylveon giving off a tiny squeak as he closed his eyes, a fang biting his lower lip as he forced himself on Umbreon, Umbreon's throbbing manhood squeezing into the fairy type. Umbreon winced as his forepaws held onto Sylveon's haunches, the Umbreon simply whining as he felt his sensitive member become wrapped inside tight flesh, the warmth of Sylveon seemed to tease and cover his entire body as his member throbbed inside of Sylveon...

"Oh god that feels so good..."

"Yeah... you like fucking boys now hm?" Umbreon felt those ribbons stroking along his sides. He couldn't help but to look over at Sylveon who was now looking directly at him, that half lidded lust filled gaze, his furry face blushing as he smiled at him, Sylveon rocking back and forth as Umbreon's member was now inside of him, filling his little tight tail hole up. Umbreon's body began to heat up as his face continued to blush, not from the heat but from embarrassment. He was mating with another male, and he was enjoying it. He was confused by all these new feelings and sensations, but he didn't want to seem like he was regretting it now.

"y-yes..." He replied, not knowing whether he was telling the truth or not. Sylveon's movements began to pick up as he leaned forward now, his ribbons stroking along the sides up to Umbreon's cheek as he stared right into his eyes, forepaws holding down Umbreon's forelegs against the floor.

"say it you perv... say you like fucking boys now..." Umbreon gave off a pleasured sigh, the way he was talking and moving was beginning to overwhelm him now. He let his sensations get the best of him as he repeated what Sylveon said.

"I-I like... fucking boys" he whispered. Sylveon's paws seemed to squeeze down harder as his hips were slamming against Umbreon now.

"Say it louder!" Sylveon asked, his own member rubbing and ruffling against Umbreon's belly as he rode the dark type. Umbreon groaned and tried to say it, but he was submitting to the rising sensation of his climax rapidly climbing out. He couldn't even say a word, only moan and cry in ecstasy as his member throbbed and shot his milky white seed into Sylveon, Sylveon shooting his head back as he hissed, savoring the warm sticky feeling of Umbreon's seed inside of him...

Umbreon gave a satisfied sigh as he closed his eyes, Sylveon slowly climbing off of him, his cock intentionally rubbing against Umbreon's body as he pulled back, the sticky warm liquid dripping onto the ground as Sylveon slid his body off of Umbreon. Umbreon felt he could go to sleep right now and was about to ask Sylveon if he would join him until he felt those ribbons lift up his lower half lift up from those ribbons. His eyes widened as he looked over and felt Sylveon's paw gripping him by the haunches, his still throbbing and unsatisfied cock pressing against his own tail hole.

"Sy-Sylveon!" A ribbon came towards Sylveon's face as he smiled at him, the fairy type shushing him.

"I know you're still unsatisfied, look you're still hard~" The same ribbon wrapped around his still sensitive member, getting soaked in a mixture of pre and saliva as it rubbed up and down, eliciting a few pathetic whimpers from Umbreon.

"And it's my turn now...

Umbreon can feel his member twitching from anticipation as Sylveon prodded against his virgin tail hole. As it squeezed inside Umbreon Began to panic, his nerves were screaming in pain as his insides were readjusted, his warm flesh now wrapping and squeezing around Sylveon's manhood.

"S-sylveon...wait" Umbreon whimpered weakly. But he looked at his eyes with the same seductive look as his paws held him down, the Sylveon's hips smashing against Umbreon's as he gave a powerful thrust and forced himself inside of Umbreon all the way.

Umbreon's entire body seemed to curl from the sudden penetration. His own member twitched against his body as Sylveon's member prodded against something sensitive inside. It made his body feel ticklish and melt, and the way it was slammed made Umbreon's cock immediately submit to another climax. Squirts of his seed shooting against his black furred body as Sylveon giggled again.

"My my! A second time Umbreon~? I wonder how many more times you'll cum when I'm through with you~" Sylveon teased as he pulled back and slammed into Umbreon again, that motion making Umbreon gasp as his paws clung uselessly against the cavern cave. He was trying to brace himself, hold onto something so he wouldn't lose his mind to the blissful pain he was enduring.

As Sylveon continued to thrust into Umbreon he teased him, the fairy type's girly voice mocking him, embarrassing him as he pumped into the dark type.

"You're just a little faggot, getting fucked by a girly boy like me~" Umbreon's eyes clenched shut as he whimpered, the corners of his eyes dripping with tears as Sylveon ravaged his virgin tail hole.

"Look at you, you're covered in your own cum, came right away too as soon as I started fucking you~" Sylveon teased as he sat up, paws still gripping Umbreon's sides as his ribbons wrapped around and massaged his member.

"Tell me, do you like getting fucked like a little bitch?!" Sylveon nearly Shouted as his movements began to grow fast, erratic and stronger. Umbreon cried out as he became overwhelmed by the furious fucking he was receiving, the way he pounded into him, Sylveon's warm throbbing manhood slamming against his prostate. His body lifted a couple inches as his back curved against the ground, his cock twitching as only a couple drops shot out of his tip and onto his cold wet nose.

"Again?! Well that answered my question, you ARE a little faggot aren't you~ come on, say it!" Sylveon had ceased his movements, a paw was now swirling around the tip of Umbreon's cock, teasing him and hurting him, his over sensitive nerves now wracked with both pleasure and pain as Umbreon's mind began to melt.

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes... I'm... I'm a little faggot..."

"Louder!"

"I'm a little faggot!" Umbreon shouted back, making a wicked smile curl up on his lips.

"Good..."

Next thing Umbreon consciously remembered was Sylveon holding onto his haunches one last time. After that it was a messy blur. His ribbons continued to tease and pleasure his cock as he pumped furiously into Umbreon. Sylveon would tease and mock Umbreon, Umbreon's face was a mess as he struggled to catch his breath, his sanity temporarily gone. Sylveon then pumped into him one final time, a large amount of his seed poured into Umbreon and onto as Sylveon pulled back during, his milky white seed staining Umbreon's fur as he gladly let it all soak onto him.

When Umbreon came to the next day he saw that Sylveon was gone from the cave. He looked for him, his hind legs sort of limping as his paws crunched against the soft wet earth. He finally found him next to a pond, he was washing up. Umbreon's tail wagged as he ran up slowly to him.

"Oh hey, look who's finally awake~"

"Hey! I um... was wondering..."

"Yes~?"

"Hehe well...I was wondering if you want to travel together. As partners?"

"You mean as mates~?" Umbreon blushed.

"Yeah, that too..."

"Well I can't, I'm sorry"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because. I'm not a faggot." Umbreon's whole body seemed to go cold as that line alone seemed to crush any pride he had. He watched as Sylveon began to walk away... until he turned, giggling.

"Of course I'll go with you! But you need to toughen up, 4 to 1 is embarrassing Umbreon!" Umbreon blushed as that cold earth shattering moment quickly turned to a warm fuzzy surreal happy moment.

"Well... I hope I can get more practice then"

"Yes, but let's wait... you look like you can't walk right~"


End file.
